Life of the Rich and Famous
by twiilight-lover243
Summary: Bella and Edward Grew up together in the spotlight.when Edward gets his first role he makes a promise, years later his promise is broken and the fame got to lla now has her own career as an actress and is still hurt from Edward. watch as they have to work and spend time together for the first time in a while. fame broke their relationship but can it also heal it? Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone **__** here to say that sm owns all characters **_

_(Flashback)_

"_bella please don't cry I promise to call every day" he said wiping the tears falling from my eyes, only to be replaced by new one's _

"_That's not the point Edward, sure i want you to call every day but what am I going to do without you" I asked my voice breaking. "we both know I was not suited for this life,  
the only reason I survive is because you are here. You remind me that it's not about the money or the fame" I said trying to make him understand_

"_I know bells but this is my dream, and we both know I worked hard for it." He said his eyes pleading me to understand. But the thing is I understand better than he knows. " I wanted to get this role without using either of our parents fame and I got it, my dream is coming true " he said with a small smile upon his face. _

_I took a deep breath " okay Edward" I paused "I won't hold you back, but promise me you wont forget me" I said looking at him dead in the eye. "Promise me that when you become even more famous than we are now you won't forget where you came from and don't let it get to your head" I said pleadingly. " we both know what fame can do to even good people" I said thinking back to my real mom. _

_He looked at me and kissed me then gave me a hug and whispered in my ear " I promise_

That was three years ago. He kept his promise for a while. But then life got in the way as it always does and our chats got shorter and more spaced apart until they stopped, of course that was after I found out he had already moved on from me.

" Bella you have an interview on chelsea lately today so get ready we have to leave soon" angela said

Angela was my manager. See I am a famous model / actress/ singer. Some say im a triple threat, which I guess I am but I just see it as me trying different things. But It was never handed to me, I worked hard to get where I am unlike some stars. See my dad is Charlie Swan, world known director and business owner he is richer than Donald trump, they are like best friends, except my dad happens to be a little nicer than Donald, and my step mom sue is known for her fashion and acting.

"Bella I swear to god get your ass down here, we have to go NOW" yelled angela I laughed

" I'm coming jeez calm down" I said rolling my eyes " don't tell me to calm down" she replied " we have to leave now because its almost two thirty and we still have to leave right after to go see esme then we have to go get ready for your brothers game.

My eyes went wide and I slapped my head " oh shit I forgot about seth " if you didn't know I have two brothers Emmett plays football for san diago and my other brother seth play's basket ball for the lakers.

"okay lets go head to the studio then, oh and don't forget" before I could finish she cut me off

" I know the bottle of vodka of chelsea got it" we then headed out to the car and were off to the station

"okay so you will basically be taking about the the Victoria secret angels show and then the new movie your in" she said and I groaned "that's just great" I replied see I was in a new movie called twilight. I loved the books so decided to jump on the project the problem is that HE is suppose to be my love interest.

" why I don't know why you bother, we all know chelsea does not follow those rules anyway." I said while getting out of the car. I went and got ready and then they told me they wanted me to do a little stocker skit with with some of the guys form the shows and one female.

" ms. Swan we have two minutes till you go on" the stage manager said. I nodded. I looked in the mirror one last time, god I looked good I was wearing a push up bra with a tight fitting blue dress and heels with my hair up and a cute messy bun. i went up and walked next to the stage

" he today to discuss her new lead in the movie awakening and the Victoria secret anglel's show is Bella Swan" chealsy announced. I walked on stage and with my bag that held the vodka and gave chelsea a hug.

" I missed you" she said "wow you look hot" she said I laughed " so do you" she laughed " I think Im having a good boob day, im actually wearing the bra you sent me" I laughed " that great I knew you would like it" I said knowing it was true

" but before we start I brought you another gift" and gave the bag to her. She opened is and squealed. And started to speak to the crowed

" last time bella came to my house she brought her own brand of vodka, I didn't think I would like it, but by the end of the night the bottle was gone" she said laughing

"so about your last show, it was great and you had the honor of wearing the billion dollar bra right"

" yea it was great and I really didn't expect it until like the week before." I said rolling my eyes

" so was it heavy" she asked

" yes It was and a little uncomfortable but really what billion dollar bra wouldn't be right" I laughed

" no but you looked good, but I've had to band your picture from the office" she said " we even have a video of when you were in you dressing room" she said "watch

this" and the video we recorded earlier played

It showed me in my dressing room and people kept coming in to say hi and ask for my autograph. Then I find brad hiding in the closet with his pants down. I tell him he's disgusting and leave the room.

Everyone laughed. " so you're going to be in that new vampire movie right" she asked. This was the question I was dreading.

" yeah I love the books and decided to get on the project" I replied

"well I heard at first that you weren't even considered for the project, but then someone posted a photo of you reading the book in your library at home." she said  
while laughing

" yeah it's kind of a funny story" I said " I was at home in sweats and just relaxing with a glass of wine trying to read the book when my friend alice saw me and took a

picture, she then posted it on twitter. Next thing you know the producers are calling me asking me to read the script, and then do the movie and of course I said yes" I

said. By now the crowed was laughing.

" yeah and that guy, what's his face got the lead role right" she asked and then someone in the crowd yelled " EDWARD CULLEN" I laughed nervously

" yeah, unfortunately Edward Cullen will be playing my love interest in the movie" I said

" you don't sound too happy about that one" she said because of course no one really knew the truth behind us

" well to be honest I grew up with Edward. We use to be best friends" I pause and decided what the hell lets tell the world " and well after he got his first roll decided that I wasn't good enough and broke his promises" I said

" what an ass." She said rolling her eyes "so do you think you two will become friends again during the movie" she asked

" most defiantly not I will be friendly because of the whole coworkers thing but other than that no, I don't particularly like guys that stick their pretzels in so many peanut butter jars" I said while laughing. At this the whole crowed laughed

" wow I have never heard that before but I like it, anyway but your still close to his family though right" she asked I smiled

" yeah they are like my second family, and I love them all" I said

" well thanks for coming on the show I always love having you" she said " oh and thanks for the bottle, I guess happy hour starts early, want a repeat of that  
weekend" she asked while laughing. I took in a deep breath jokingly " Chelsea , not in front of all these people" I said while laughing. " well be back in a second" and they went on commercial.

" I had a great time, chels" I said smiling " I know, and that Edward Cullen needs a good ass kicking" she said completely serious. " hey its all good, well we have to get together soon" we hugged and said bye and started running to the car because I was about to be late for my meeting with Esme.

The second I got to her office I ran inside to the desk " hey I have a three o'clock with esem" I said almost out of breath " sorry im late mom I was tapping a show" I said and yes you heard correctly I called her mom, see Esme is Edwards and alices mom, she does work for foundations as well and interior decorating. " its okay sweetie" she said as she hugged me. " so a little birdie told me that some two kids I know are in a movie together" she said with a smirk on her face. My mouth dropped

" the is what the emergency meeting was for, because I'm suppose to do a movie with your dumb ass son" her smile faltered a little but then got bigger "but of course what else would it be" she asked all innocent" .

" ugh now I know were alice gets It from" I said putting my head in my hands

" Esme really we are just playing a role in the movie, other than that I don't intend to talk to him much" I said

" But bella this is the perfect time for you two to finally be together again and" I cut her off before she could finish.

" we will not get back together, last time we got together it was great." I said my voice faltering a bit

" but he broke his promises to me, he lost himself in the fame and whores. Once he started his actual career he forgot about me" I said pausing " I guess I expected it then, I was naive, I let him fuck me then believed his sorry excuse. He's just like the rest of America. He only wanted to get in my pants" I said. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes and tried to will them to go away, I was not going to cry over him ever again. "but then again I should have known it wouldn't last. Nobody that is born and raised with this life ever really turns out that great."

" sweetie, Edward loved you. I can tell whenever he sees you he misses you" he said as she got up and hugged me and pulled me to sit on the couch that was in her office.

" we just want you two to be happy again, it's difficult to have the family together because you both refuse to be in the same room together anymore"

"I know and im sorry I promise to not let him get to me anymore" I said and she smiled

" now enough with the heavy, are you going to the game" we started talking until about four thirty when I rushed out to get ready for the game. Once I got there I  
rushed inside to the front row with the rest of the family which included me, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, rose, alice, sue, dad, Jacob and leah and jasper. And of course the empty seat saved for Edward.

" hey guys sorry im late, I had to go home and change." I was wearing a lakers jersey with seth's name on the back.

" its aright honey, you haven't missed anything" . I sat between rose and alice.

"I heard you bashed Edward on the Chelsea lately show" my head snapped towards rose. " how did you hear that"

" oh someone posted it on twitter and now everyone is talking about it" I groaned

" this is just great " I said while rubbing my temples

" calm down its not that bad" . alice said as I rolled my eyes. That was the end or that conversation. We sat around for the most part and talked. Alice and rose kept bring up the subject of me getting a man. The obsession with finding me a man was ridiculous.

" so you have anyone in mind" alice asked

" actually I do, I was thinking Adam lavigne , I mean didn't he just break up with his girlfriend" I asked

Our attention was pulled away because it was almost have time and all I could think about really needing to pee. . when the buzzer went off I told everyone I would be back and practically ran to the bathroom. I then went and got a beer from the stand and walked back to the family. When I arrived I realized the family was standing around someone.

" hey guys" everyone seemed to freeze. Then someone stepped our form them.

" hey Bells". The froze at the voice, it couldn't be. I down the rest of my beer and turned around.

" yeah I'm gonna need another beer" I whispered when I saw who it was. Yeah this is not going to end well.


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

if anyone can help i'm looking for a beta. i'm not really sure how to go about it, so any help would be great. now as for my other story falling for my best friend, i will be

continuing it. i haven't had internet and lost the story on my old computer so i have to retype the chapters i had planned to upload. just keep an eye out i will try to have

a new chapter out soon thanks!


End file.
